warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Tortoise Society
All over the Eressa Sector warehouses, orphanages, factories and bureaus are owned by civilians, connected by their membership in the organization known as the Black Tortoise Society. Originally founded around 500.M41 by a conglomerate of industrials and ex-military. Its declared goal is to find and further talents in the ranks of the imperial citizenry and to achieve this end, they sustain a number of bureaus all over the sector with countless agents. Hierarchy Not part of the Ministorum or Administratum, the society is privately owned and officially governed by a circle of influential business owners and ex-military members. Central Chamber Publically, a chamber of six influential members rules over the core affairs of the Black Tortoise, deciding its course and distributing funds. On a more technical level, as its members are widespread, the individual cells are organized according to the planets or systems they oversee and act largely independent from each other. Funds and resources are gathered and distributed on a very local level, with little knowledge or coordination of other cells. Known Members *'Minder Sandoval '- One of the Eressa Conclave's many "Minders"- non-Inquisitors responsible for monitoring the activities of the Sector's power players and major factions- Sandoval is an enigma, even to his handlers. An influential member of the Eressa's upper crust, Sandoval provides insight into the intrigues of the aristocracy and often serves as the public face of the Black Tortoise Society when approaching wealthy backers. His myriad connections and diplomatic skills have proven invaluable, even if no one among the Conclave knows the first thing about his origins or background. The only substantiated facts are that he was apparently a confidant of Inquisitor Addam Pyne, and all files related to him have been sealed with Carmine-level encryption. *'Su King Son ' - A well regarded "Mistress of the Veil" from Port Elys on Beyonne she overcame a hard childhood through natural intelligence,beauty and work ethic. Beginning her formal dance training at age fifteen She has spent the last fifteen years earning the coveted title she now carries. This dancer/choreographer now divides her time between the Hive Club and the Valtorf Hotel Theater and among those who know her, it is rumored that she is one of Inquisitor Zhu's agents, and though she never confirmed this rumor, a few stagehands have reported seeing a Rosette hidden in her dressing room. *'Inspector Maximillian Koster'- A native of Neo Paradis, the Society found him at a young age, freeing him from a cycle of poverty and street crime. He is a rare, second generation member of both the Constabulary and the Society, inheriting his ring from his adopted father(also a Neo-Paradis Constable) and his title from years of hard work as a street patrolman in the worst of the city's neighborhoods. His extensive knowledge of local government, local gangs, and close association with police departments across Beyonne has made him a valuable asset. *'Mithras Tùzǐ'- The alleged leader of the mysterious Janus Clique, Mithras has a place within the Black Tortoise Society though via a myriad proxies. From here Mithras works to direct the Society away from his own organisations activities via a blend of rumours, lies and bribery. *'Feel Free To Add Your Own' Hidden Agenda Unknown to the general public and the majority of its members, the Black Tortoise is secretly governed by the Eressa Conclave, a group of Inquisitors operating in the Eressa Sector. Among the thousands of workers, clerks and officials, a select few hundred act as agents aware of the organization's true purpose and guide their underlings accordingly. Under their supervision, the Tortoise mostly gathers information regarding the movements of Xenos, heretics or Chaos cults and relay them to their superiors. Either the Inquisitors directly respond to these threats or, more often, one of the few privy agents are dispatched to deal with it. Category:Organizations Category:Eressa Sector Category:Inquisition